Del
The former head of police in Grasmere Valley who is currently a butcher. He is known for being the dumbest policeman the town if not the world has ever seen but was a beloved fixture in the force until his firing. Early Life Born in London along with his younger brother Robert Laundry they were born to a rather poor family and couldn't get a lot of things. While Robert was obsessed with material things and soon goes into the criminal scene Del always wanted to protect people and trained to become in the police force even though it is clear Del has very little intelligence. Del kept trying to become a policeman and eventually after failing the exam a record 12 times manages to finally become a policeman and soon enough moves to Grasmere Valley when a position is open to be the chief of police which he held for number of years. Despite his lack of intelligence which is clear to many, he is seen as a lovable fixture in the town as he adds to the colour pallet for the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is seen chasing after Sheridan, the con man who decided to set up his own indulgences business in order to make money out of people. Del along with his partner Adam Robinson manage to arrest Vera Cullingham, the black widow whose next victim was about to be Harvey Dontos, the mayor James Dontos son. Volume 3 Del ends up being placed on the case with Detective Stall over the missing person of Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung, the two tourists from South Korea. It soon turns out they were kidnapped by Henirich Boss who wanted to use them for his fake healing ministry. Del ends up managing to get him and his minions arrested. Del also ends bizarrely causing for the brawl between Devon and those who wanted the royal baby to be named after him and Maher Shalal Hash Baz and those who want the baby named after him with doing one big group of circle time, which causes for it to cease amazingly! The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summer Time He is on the cruise along with the entire town which is going round the world. He is seen stuffing his face with food and drink when after Henry Tatford grabbed Nanny Prescot after she threw his phone away in ocean in order to get him to relax is brought in by Officer Rodrigo and Adam Robinson for his punishment. In the end Del decides to keep him on board but says for him that he needs to relax while on the cruise ship. He is also kind of responsible for making everyone believe the cruise ship is sinking as he accidentally while having yet another drink of juice spilled some juice on the navigational equipment of Captain Malachi. With him reading it wrong he tells Nanny Prescot which soon spreads the entire cruise that he believes they sinking and causing for great panic. The cruise ship however arrives back in Grasmere Valley safe and sound and soon it is revealed how the mistake was made much to everyone's annoyance. Volume 4 Zusanna Forster with Ben Forster, Daisy and Janet Herman wanting to find Rachel Sorel to fix the plumbing at Zusanna house go to the police station to try and find her. go to the police station where much to Zusanna horror Del is there. She had wanted Adam Robinson as she does not trust Del to solve the case but he was getting a Dot's cat down from a tree. The town makeshift SWAT team is called to get Rachel as Del with his swat team consisting of Harvey Staddon, Joe Summers, Jason Phoenix, Missy Misty, Adam Genesis,Tony Taylor, Chris Hunter and Morris Young went to Rachel's house with Zusanna and the others. They shouted on the Megaphone but there was no answer and Zusanna ends up wanting to be taken home. They do but as they arrive they see David Forster who tried to fix the problem in the first place and caused the house to flood, swallowed his pride and had Rachel round to help as he is seen shaking her hands as she fixed the problem. Del not realising this orders the SWAT team to fire with their hot water guns as they can't have guns as they are not actually a proper recognised team, causing for the house once again to be flooded much to Zusanna's horror! Volume 5 Del with Detective Stall is seen leading the Knatman supporters of which he is chief, to try and attack Rick Barchez as he doesn't like Knatman and wanted him stop doing all the acts of vigilantism around town as it caused everyone to not going to his piano concert. With his army they track him at Steve Queen house where he goes for refuge hoping they would not attack the guy plays Knatman in the movies. In the end Knatman catches up with Rick Barchez the pair fight before Mrs Parry wanting to shoot at Rick kills Knatman, who turns out to be John Strawberry dressed as Knatman as he planned to distract the town before Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere took over the town. Volume 6 After Mr Gerrow passes away, a Tontinee is set up with those on the list whoever is the long one to survive gets his full estate. Those listed are Lyndsay Ferguson, Eileen Ferguson, Devlin, Adam Robinson, Lulu Taylor, John Red, Dina Obed and Johan. When the Tontine set up by Mr Gerrow's will gets out of hand with John Red claiming he someone tried to poison him Del and Detective Stall are on the case and end up arresting Dina Obed. However when he really dies she is in prison and clearly innocent of that crime she is released and charges are dropped. Del with Peter Swansfield, Dina Obed and Detective Stall want to find the real killer. First this means they all go on to the hospital after a tip from Ladonna Palmer making Johan the killer is made, thereby going to the delivery room where his wife is having a baby and arresting him. Never after is realised that he is innocent, they are all trying and find Lulu Taylor which ends up for Dina with an embarrassing confrontation with Greg Henderson and Christine Henderson believing Greg to be Lulu's lover. Soon after that embarrassing moment she is kidnapped by Devlin for his plan to try and get everyone killed so he can claim the money but she is rescued and the plan fails with the help of Judge Fielder. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Del, Adam Robinson and Detective Stall end up closing the road to Largas for fear of a snow storm happening. When those wanting to escape celebrating Christmas hear this they are livid with Clive Mitchell leading the anger at the fact they closed the road due to potential snow. Clive then leads a charge of them trying to run to Largas for the airport before he stopped releasing it was pointless and as a result caused a massive pile up with people behind him falling on top of him before it began to snow and they nearly couldn't get out as the snow was beginning to set. It soon also revealed the airport is closed. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 4 Del is on the case with Adam Robinson when Lona Surville's foster children Serena, Robin, Ben, Mark and Reuben are all kidnapped just before Christmas and the kidnapper wants in return for them being let free all the Christmas presents that the town have. The town end up doing so as they place their presents at the town hall, but the police end managing to free the children and manage to find out that the kidnapper is Robert Laundry who is in fact Del's brother! This fact had not been known to the town. The lorry loaded with presents rolls down the hill and crashes into Tagger household. Del manages to get Robert doing community service as he narrowly misses prison for what he did. Volume 10 Del is among the detectives in the Mafia case which seems to be taken out citizen of the town. Del is not managing to get the criminals an he is in fact accused of being the Mafia by Carrie Chung even though he is investigating the case. He manages to survive the first vote of he is involved when people believe he is the mafia however when Terry Fords declares he is a detective and that he has worked out that Ms Kelly and Del are part of the Mafia. Ms Kelly admits that she is put also says Del is part of it. He vehemently denies but is no use as the town believe he is and he is ultimately put to death by the town for the believe he was responsible. In reality however Del as is everyone else is fine as they playing the game Mafia as part of the town's games night. He was the story teller until he was taken out of the game as people believed he was the mafia from his position. Volume 12 Charlene Moray, seeing how poorly the police department run by Del was doing decided to come over and whip it up to shape. When Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson go to the police over their concern Georgi's black book she uses for investigation has gone missing, Charlene dismisses them for wasting the police time. However Del and Adam upon hearing their issue set out to investigate despite Charlene's strict warning as to not do so. Adam and Del investigation takes them to Camilia Debarge who they is question by Adam Robinson and Del as the information that had been leaked from the black book had been disseminated by Camilia's Facebook and which this information had caused great problems in the town. Georgi, Jonelle Dobson, Paul Masters burst in on the investigation as they reveal to them that they know who is behind the whole thing. However Charlene Moray and Detective Lang who didn't even take the theft seriously in the first place also come in and attempt to arrest Del and Adam Robinson for refusing to leave the case alone. Camilla who had been panicking she was about to go jail is relieved and leaves them fighting. Georgi, Jonelle and Paul with their detective skills reveal that was framed by Kate Concade who broke into her house and used her Facebook account to spread the information Kate had got from Georgi's black book. Being stuck for new television ideas, as a television producer she wanted to create as many story lines as she could of the chaos so she had a great programming season next year. With Charlene's terrible police skills revealed and that it was clear she did a worse job than Del ever had she makes a number of formal apologies, including to Adam and Del before announcing she was to leave Grasmere Valley and never return. Del is back to running the department. Volume 17 He ends up arresting Ashley Farreau after he tried to raise money in the town by doing his Rugby Tackle Challenge in the similar vain of the Ice Bucket Challenge.While it caught on, no one donated money. Del managed to let out Franco Fabregas from prison as he wanted to play hide and seek. Unsurprisingly he broke out of prison and he went to Toby the Baker's bakery to try and burn it down as he is jealous of his success. Toby manages to stop the fire and Del manages to arrest him and place him back in prison. Volume 19 Del ends up meeting a lady he likes in East London who works at her father's store. The two become an item real quick and soon enough the pair get married and she is referred to as Del's Wife. Adam and Del are brought in to try and solve the mystery where Darrick Nunn is who is driving James Brute's car. They are with Darrick's wife Jane Nunn, James Brute, Patricia Yates and Wilma Timber whom the last two are posing as friends of Jane in return of wanting gossip. Del believes Darrick combusted into thin air showing his lack of intelligence. Walking in to help their investigation is is Charlamane, a conversationalist as she calls herself. Jane and others a dubious by her title but she explains she ended up getting into the car hoping to converse with which she does in her job. When Charlamane mentions Darrick wanted more than talk, Jane faints as she can't handle Darrick's attempts and infidelity again. Patricia and Wilma show their true colours by wanting Charlamane to carry on the story rather than wake up Jane. Charlamane reveals that she said no and got out of the car with Darrick driving James car back to Grasmere Valley which is something Jax confirms as he is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. They try to find him and in the end go after Tommy Baylor as they believe that is Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement and then try to use the lift to catch Darrick Nunn which is a great mission as they with now Tap Tap Tap and Brandon Estrix added to the mix are part of the entourage trying to find Darrick whom they now believe is after Gracie Clarendon. The eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. Patricia says that she had heard Gracie on the phone saying intimate things which proved in her eyes she was an immoral woman. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. While many things change one thing that doesn't is Del's incompetence much to Adam's annoyance which is expressed throughout the volume. Del is also among those at the church party and it is said how he did worse than the children at the children's quiz there! Volume 20 Del is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and is seen reminded Master Lodger who was there from prison for the awards that he is to go back after the show to which he initially wanting the ceremony to keep on going but when the night keeps getting interrupted Master Logder wonders if he prefers to go back to prison. Del is also seen snoring away during Melvin Humes reading his poem Butterfly. Volume 21 When Meg Robinson wonders how Adam Robinson ever became a police officer as he exposes his rather low intellect the narrator reminds the reader how with Del as the police officer such hiring is unsurprising. Volume 23 Del and Adam Robinson end up breaking up Candice Priggot's party for the new pastor Kevin Davis when it gets very wild with Rhett Rubio throwing his brother Peter Rubio around being the last straw. He is also referenced by Daisy when saying Loretta having deductive abilities could quite easily take over Del from his position as it is known he is rather dim-witted. Volume 26 Del's position of leading the police department dramatically ends after his messing up of the situation with the Fifth Way cult which ended in mass suicide and caused for Charlene from London to fire Del and have in place running the department Jack Jackson who had be key in trying to negotiate with the cult. Del along with his wife only known as Del's Wife are currently butchers however Del's wife feels betrayed by the town and possibly want's revenge. Volume 41 During the showdown as organised by Catherine Lorna taking down the likes of Charlene Moray along with many others, Georgi Sykes remarked that Charlene was a worse police chief than Del had been. Del shouts his thanks to Georgi whom it is revealed is now working as a butcher. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #1 The First Issue #1 Tale of Mary Bishop Del, along with Larry Lothario, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson and Clara Rose are having a party when Mary Bishop is really angry as she likes no one to have fun. Wanting to stop this she got a tomato and about to throw it at the party when Harvey fires a water gun at her manage to get her wet much to the amusement of those at the party and the horror and embarrassment of Mary Bishop. #4 The One About a Bank Robbery That Goes Wrong #4 Tale of Zeba Del is at the bank when Zeba tries to rob it. Wilma Timber demands for Del to do something as he is a policeman. In the end however it is Marge not Del that save the day by swinging into Zeba causing for him to fly into a space. #8-#10 Over the Edge #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Del is seen in the hospital after Josh Harrow fall out of the window as a result of trying to sneak out and defy the curfew at the Uni imposed by Mary Bishop to see Abigail Zane in a play who he really fancies. Del and Mary Bishop end up in shouting match as to who was responsible for what had happened as Del blames her for the rule she created resulting in what had happened. Del is also among those waiting to see if Josh pulls through. #12 -13,15 -17 My Heart Will Go On #12 Tale of Anne Debris Del and Della Richards end up talking to Eva Palmero who believes she has seen Sean Debris who after a boat accident has been presumed dead but she says he has seen him and he is very much alive.. #13 Tale of Clara Rose Del along with Debbie Prescot, Clara Rose, Della Richards, Anne Debris and Eva Palmero are out on a stake out to see if Sean Debris really is alive which Eva claims to have seen him. They don't manage to see him but do manage to see Kitty Brownstone who has just walked out of prison. Clara Rose attacks her but seeing it is not Sean Debris, they are not interested and let the convicted continuing walking free. At the end of the comic it is revealed that see is indeed a live and well. #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone She along with Adam Robinson and Del finally manage to catch Kitty Brownstone when she is at her husband office. #39-#41 Love You To Death #39 Tale of Skeelan Wheeler Del is seen trying to make a pass at Skeelan Wheeler at Ze Pub and is annoyed to see that Johnny Bratt with a corny chat-up line managed to get her affections. #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Del is seen arresting Charlamane who is drunk and out of control doing it hoping that she will soon sober up on New Years Eve. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #59 Tale of Taran Bando Del and Della Richards are seen having a great time at the Katy Terry concert with Kenny Bando when they get the news that Kenny's cousin, Taran Bando who was supposed to come to the concert has been murdered. #60 Tale of Jason Hooper Del, Adam Robinson, Della Richards, Jason Hooper, Bella Larkin, Bouncer and Betty go on the search to try and find the knife that did the murder of Taran Bando which ended up being taken away by a seagull. #61 Tale of J. Peck The police have absolutely no idea who kid Taran. However there is someone who says he knows the whose done it; J. Peck. He goes into the flower shop with all the suspects and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. The police in on the plan all hide in J. Peck's bedroom hoping to catch the killer. When Jessica Warren one of the suspects come up he believes he has the killer but Jessica says she isn't and that she only came up to finally find out who was the killer. But soon the killer was to fall into the trap #62 Tale of Jimmy J Peck's plan ends up working and the killer is Rhema Spencer! Rhema falls into the trap and explains she killed Taran because he was so annoying at the cinema and she tried to kill J Peck before she was thankfully arrested by the police who were hiding in J Peck's bed room. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year He announces Happy 1 anniversary of the comics running. #87 Talk That Talk #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn Del is among those complaining about TV chat show host known for her meanness, Bethany Ravenborn as she referred to him on live TV as Jabba the Hut. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #90 Tale of Greasy Grimes He is seen interrogating Greasy Grimes when Mrs Goop is missing as it he reveals she is married to him. He denies it in front of his mother Judy Grimes and girlfriend Amy Reo much to their shock. #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam Del decides he is getting nowhere with his search and he gets Margo Moonbeam a psychic to try and find her. This goes nowhere with him invading Greasy Grimes house once again with Della Richards and Adam Robinson and also invading Margo's own house due to her feeling the aurora strong there. It safe to say they got nowhere with her. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #97 Tale of Abdul McGray As Abdul McGray practices his speech in the toilet to try and save Christmas in the town hall meeting, Del is also there wanting to go to the loo. In the end Edward Morley Junior locked the door meaning the two can't get out causing for Abdul speech to not be heard and for the ban on Christmas to take place in the town. #98 Tale of Anne Chapman-Candem Del and Jason Hooper end up arresting Anne Chapman-Candem, Abdul McGray and Isaac Guardo as a result of having Christmas paraphernalia after the celebrating of Christmas in the town is banned. #102-103 Attached #103 Tale of Mandy Sommers When Mandy Sommers makes the shock confession she murdered her son Max just to be with Pierre Vaine who did not want children, she is arrested by Del and Della Richards. #110-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Del ends up being forced to free all the prisoners he had put away when Andrea Fullow wanting a new cause and believing they were all innocent because Del was so stupid. She also threatened to fire him knowing no one would want to hire someone as she puts it as dumb as he is. Thereby he agreed to it. But this causes chaos immediately after they are set free. #115 Tale of Dark Peril Del is there to see all the prisoner that had escaped as the result of Andrea Fullow's buying the prison, who had since been murdered by them, all manage to go back to prison and were staying there under lock and key thanks to Peril and Dark Peril chasing them back to prison. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 6 All The Gang's Here When Devon is finding it difficult to get real authentic lyrics, PJ Simmons has the idea to go down to the streets to visit real gangs and get some inspiration. Devon thinking the idea is a bad one decides to go the police station to see they can encounter a gang. When the police get a call from a fake distress signal, PJ, Devon and Del the police who on that day is in charge of gang violence come into the scene only to be trapped by the Pied Piper Gang (Mr Tolkland, Little Big John and Prezzi), who over heard what Devon and PJ wanted to find about the gang and wanting to remain a secret they plan to kill the three. Nanny Prescot however who is the only one worried about the two comes in to save the three. Episode 17 You Drive Me Crazy After Nanny Prescot crashed into Wilma Timber during her retaking her driving test with Wilma Timber, Del brings Nanny Prescot, Aunt Rhoda the driving instructor and Wilma to Nanny Prescot house to get to the bottom of it. It turns out Wilma pushed her feet to the pedal and caused the accident to so the charges were dropped. Season 2 Episode 1 Whose Been Sleeping in My Bed? When Michael Posner, the attempted rapist escaped prison, Del uses Rita Sharpino who would often despite being a call girl would help him out when he was stuck on a case. In this instance she is out and around to see if she could entice Michael Posner to appear, be the bait and then Del could arrest him. When Nanny Prescot comes to the scene, Del arrests her thinking she was also a call girl like Rita. Del soon realises he has made a mistake as Nanny Prescot is also on the hunt for Michael Posner. When Gary Robinson turns up however everyone runs to the Prescot house thinking it was Michael Posner. when they realised that a light is on assuming Michael is their raping April Posner, whom he had attempted to do so before. They jump into the bedroom and grab Michael off of April but after the pair pleads it turns out Michael is now a Christian and is married to April! A fact known by Del and Gary Robinson. The only reason why he broke out of jail was he was refused to conjugal visits with April, he escaped on the night he wanted to consummate their marriage which they failed to do. Michael goes back to prison and apologies for what he has done and everyone in shock but accepted the fact that April married Michael. Episode 7 It's Been a Year Del is among those that end up celebrating the first anniversary of The Devon Show. Episode 9 Let it Go Adam and Del are drafted in when Zeba holds the bank hostage and demands that all of the Frozen merchandise which had been sweeping the town to be gotten rid of during the process showing he is serious he tries to shoot Champaine but ends up hitting Abdul McGray. In the end when the request is fulfilled, Zeba is immediately arrest by Del and Adam. Season 4 Episode 4 You May Climb Up the Ladder When David Kelly announces he is marrying Eva Palmero so he can climb up in the business world, Nanny Prescot goes to Adam and Del to try and stop the marriage on legal grounds which the pair refuse to. Episode 5 How to Be Accused of Murder Nanny Prescot ends up being accused of murder by The Worst Lawyer Ever and Del while they are at La Vista’s restaurant ready to tuck into a meal. She is arrested and placed in the slammer for being a serial killer connected to 17 murders! Despite the fact none of these cases seemed related including deaths in Tibet, The Worst Lawyer Ever threatens Nanny Prescot that she will ship her off to America in order to face the death penalty as her crimes are so heinous. Devon and the gang try to get her out as well as Narla Davis, a sassy black nurse for Marge who has managed to escape and be there in the Prescots time of need as is the pastor Kevin Davis. Also at the policed station is Jon Stockholm who is looking to free his girlfriend Rita Sharpino who is back in the slammer for prostitution even though she had a deal with Del to be out of jail if she helped him on cases. Rita ends up getting freed again when she tells Del that Nanny Prescot is in fact a killer. After Devon and the gang go to her to plead her to tell the truth she does as the threat of jail no longer looms. Nanny Prescot stands for herself against Del and The Worst Lawyer Ever questioning and the gang come in with Rita telling the truth. It is soon revealed that Del had 17 missing cases he needs to get solved if he wanted to get a Legendary Police Medal for closing all cases. Appalled Nanny Prescot notifies the pair that she will press charges as she manages to be free from jail. Episode 7 The Rape Adam and Del are among those holding Ryan Crawford and Peter P in prison until the trial where the two had been accused of raping Leanne Breslin, Christy Crawford and Trudy Jenkins. It turned out however with the help of Nanny Prescot proving it, that the ladies were all lying. Episode 14 Jon, Prince, the Revolution and the Purple Bandwagon Jon Tremble wants to get married and have kids but feels that he could never get a date. Nanny Prescot tries to give him advice but due to Prince death they get constant interruptions from others wanting to jump on the Prince bandwagon saying that they really love him. Del is among those who jumps of the bandwagon. Season 5 Episode 1 Wake Del the chief police due to fumbling his task of keeping everyone safe in regards to the ill fated Fifth Way Cult which committed mass suicide, is fired by Charlene Moray and Sam Bishop and Jack Jackson takes his place as chief of police due to his excellent attempts at diffusing the situation. He is livid by this as is his wife. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Del is mentioned by Nanny Prescot to Peter Rupert about being the police chief and being very dumb while she does a tour round the town.